In this proposed project, we will determine the feasibility for developing an automated computer program to measure change in alveolar bone adjacent to implants. Digital images of serial radiographs will be used to measure change in crestal bone height and change in adaptation of the alveolar bone along the length of the implant. The program is anticipated to require a minimum of operator input, being sufficiently user friendly to be implemented by a hygienist in the dental office. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The overall objective of the proposal will be development of a user friendly program requiring minimal operator input for use by university research and commercial research laboratories and dental offices.